An image diagnosing support system is proposed which acquires images of a region of one object to be examined by a plurality of medical imaging apparatuses to display the images. An object of such a system is to improve diagnostic skills, in particular to supplement observation of a region, which cannot be observed with one type of medical imaging apparatus, with other medical imaging apparatuses.
For instance, Patent Document 1 discloses an ultrasonic imaging apparatus which is provided with an image data input device enabling a plurality of images, including volume images from outside, to be inputted, and further provided with image position-associative display means which, when displaying a B mode image of a specific diagnosable region of a specific object to be examined, obtains a tomogram of the diagnosable region of the object in a position matching the tomographic position of the B mode image according to images from the image data input device, and positions the tomogram alongside or over the B mode image, or alternately displays them at regular intervals of time.
Patent Document 1: JP10-151131A